Superman (Vol 3) 12
Synopsis for "Home" Jimmy Olsen is interrupted from his shower by loud bangs on the door of the apartment he now shares with Clark Kent. The visitor is Lucy Lane, who, in addition to being angry about having been ditched at both the train station and the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis, is now angry that Clark has failed to take her bungee jumping, as promised. Clark, or rather Superman, is currently occupied with being trapped by an extra dimensional being who was in turn found and trapped on earth by the Russian government. The creature has set up shop within a nuclear power plant, intent on using the plant's power to create a gateway into his own dimension. Superman assumes that this is with the intent to bring more of his own kind to earth and if they are as prone to mass murder as he is, that cannot be allowed. Meanwhile, the Russian government orders that a nuclear weapon be dropped on the plant in order to eradicate both the American Superman and their failed attempt at their own superman. Superman escapes his bonds, and begins knocking around the creature. He realizes that the creatures from the other side of the open gateway are trying to get through, and beats them back as well. He rips the helmet from the creature's head, but when it collapses and wheezes, he realizes that something is wrong. The creature holds up a cylinder, which Superman recognizes as dangerous, but when he realizes the pain the creature is in, he reconsiders. Picking it up, he discovers that it is a translator. The alien explains that he needs his helmet to breathe, so Superman puts it back on. Superman accuses the creature of murder, and it responds that he was only trying to defend himself against the humans who kidnapped him. He opened the gateway in order to get home. Regardless Superman will not allow the crimes he committed to go unanswered, and as such, they are forced to fight again. The creatures from the other side of the gateway nearly drag Superman through, but at that moment, he hears the sound of the Russian fighter jet approaching with its nuclear payload. Hurriedly, Superman fights to escape the tentacles of the creatures, and escapes the blast radius, assuring that his opponent escapes back to his own dimension in the process. He then comes upon Ivan, a representative of some Russian governmental organization, who is surprised to see him alive. Superman informs him of how the creature escaped, and then announces that the facilities the Russians used to capture him have also been destroyed. Superman returns to Metropolis, marvelling at the Russians' distrust of him. In any case, he resolves to do a bit more to put his differences from humans behind him, and try to live among them a little more. He can remain as earth's protector and still have fun. That morning, Clark stops by Lois Lane's apartment, and attempts to make amends with Lucy by taking her out bungee jumping, as promised. Lois is surprised, but Clark's persistence impresses Lucy enough to accept his apology. Together, they prepare themselves for their adventure, and leap off the Bogdanove bridge. Appearing in "Home" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Jimmy Olsen *Lucy Lane *Lois Lane Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *'Ivan' Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet *'Russia' **'Firsov Nuclear Plant' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-home/37-352471/ Superman (Vol 3) 12